


Pick-up Service

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: Sam's voice gave away his utter surprise. "Dean, are you drunk?"Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:skin
Series: Strength Through Diversity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pick-up Service

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
>  **First Published:** 05/11/2008

" _…skin you–_ " Dean slurred through the phone.

"You _what_?!" Sam's voice gave away his utter surprise. "Dean, are you drunk?"

" _course 'm drunk, Sammy. Why'ls'm 'skin' you t'pick me up?_ "

"You took the car. It's more than a half hour's walk to the bar, Dean," the younger brother protested.

" _Then hurry, dud… dude,_ " a faint snicker made its way through the speaker, " _don' think they're open s'long._ " With that, the call disconnected.

Sam looked at his cell phone in exasperation, shaking his head. "Jerk," he muttered fondly in the general direction of the bar and reached for his jacket.

**FIN**


End file.
